


take me higher (than i've ever been)

by cluffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, the whole thing is masturbation okay, um maybe this is fluff so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluffords/pseuds/cluffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times ashton walks in on luke getting off and 1 time when he helps him get off</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me higher (than i've ever been)

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry at this point
> 
> title from tear in my heart by twenty one pilots
> 
> sorry for all the grammar errors i'm a piece of shit

  
**1**  


Ashton was vaguely aware that Michael and Calum were no longer watching the movie, instead opting to fall asleep cuddled up. Their heads were buried into each other’s neck, and Michael’s back was the only thing looking at the tv.

_At least they aren’t making those damn slurping sounds like-_

“Spoke too soon,” Ashton muttered to himself as he stood up, suddenly not interested in the movie now that Michael and Calum were starting to make out while he was literally _sitting five feet away_. He rolled his eyes as he walked past them into the kitchen.

“Hey, where’s Luke? I haven’t seen him in, like 4 hours,” Ashton called out, trying to ignore their noises.

Between a kiss, Calum responded with, “Said he was gonna nap.”

“Go away,” Michael voiced as they repositioned themselves on the couch.

Ashton rolled his eyes as he closed the fridge after pulling out a coke. “Don’t fuck on the couch, okay? People have to sit there.” Michael lifted a hand to flip him off as Ashton walked away and out of Michael and Calum’s hotel room.

Knowing that the wall between their rooms wasn’t that thick, Ashton was prepared to suggest to Luke that they go out and adventure around the city for a while as he walked next door to their room. He struggled to get his room card out of his pocket for a minute before sliding it through and opening the door.

Oddly, the first thing he noticed was _not_ the loud moaning; it was the black skinny jeans lying on the floor right by the door. _Then_ he heard the loud groans mixed with low cuss words coming from across the room. He looked up, not really expecting to see what he did.

Luke was sitting on the bed, shirtless, pantless, his boxers pulled down to his thighs. His back was pressed against the headboard of the bed, his legs bent at the knees, his hand wrapped around his dick. Head thrown back, he was pumping himself at a rapid rhythm, soft obscenities leaving his mouth between moans.

Ashton almost sank to his knees at how fast his dick grew hard in his pants. Heat rushed over his whole body instantly, and he resisted the urge to whimper. Luke looked so hot and Ashton _felt_ so hot, and he wanted to get his hands on himself, he wanted to get his hands on Luke, he wanted to get Luke’s hands on him.

An especially loud whine escaped Luke’s lips, and Ashton couldn’t hold back his moan anymore as he pressed a hand to the nearby wall to keep from falling over. Luke must have heard him over himself (how he didn't hear the door opening was a mystery to Ashton) because his head whipped forward. He let out another moan, but his hand stopped moving.

“A-Ashton,” he murmured through his lips.

“I was gonna–fuck, nevermind, you l-look busy,” Ashton muttered as he reached down to press his palm to his aching hard on. He needed to get off _now_. He turned away before Luke could respond. Closing the door behind him loudly, Ashton moaned as he leaned against the door. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whined as he peeled himself away from the door and painfully made his way to the stairwell. 

He pulled open the heavy door and before he could even check to make sure nobody was even on the stairs, he moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the walls. Hastily, he undid the zipper and button of his jeans and reached into his boxers. It only took a few pumps before he was coming right into his hand, Luke’s name on his lips. His knees gave out as he came down from his high and slumped against the wall. He let his breath slow down for a minute before weakly pulling his shirt over his head and cleaning the come from his hand.

He sat there for a few minutes, already thinking about how he would have to go back to his and Luke’s room tonight unless he wanted to sleep on the stairs.

**2**

Ashton had never been so happy to sleep in his old bed. They were on a much-needed break from the tour, finally getting about two week of down time before they started the North American leg. They’d been working so hard for the past 3 months, Ashton was so ready to just head back to his mom’s place and sleep for the whole break.

He was way too big to be sleeping in the bed he used when he was in high school now but it was all he had, so managed to curl up and sleep for a few hours before his phone started vibrating on his nightstand, waking him up. He picked up the phone, seeing Luke’s contact across the screen and then seeing that it was 3:27 am. _What the hell does he want at 3:30 am?_

He considered ignoring the call completely, but he was too much of a sucker for that idiot. He answered call prepared to ask Luke what could be so important that he had to call at unrealistic hours of the morning when he heard moaning over the phone, along with shuffling.

“Luke?” he called out, but the moans only grew louder.

He knew that it was Luke making all the noises, of course; he’d walked in on him getting off only a couple days ago. He just didn’t expect to be hearing him getting off over the phone.

He tried to raise his voice loud enough to be heard over Luke’s whimpering and moaning, but his voice was catching as his dick grew harder and harder through his boxers the longer he listened. Still pressing the phone to one of his ears, he reached a hand into his boxers to run his thumb over his slit, spreading precome across the head.

It was awkward to say the least, to be listening to Luke like this, but somewhere deep down Ashton couldn’t help but think how absolutely hot it was. He knew he should hang up; a normal person would just hang up when they’re best friend accidentally called them and was masturbating over the phone.

But Ashton couldn’t.

“Hey, Luke! Luke Luke Luke!” he tried to say as loud as he could without waking his whole house up.

The moaning quieted for a moment and there was more shuffling around and static, followed by a loud thud, like when you drop the phone on the ground

“Fuck, I-” Luke said through the phone, but it sounded far away. “Oh, _fuckfuckfuck_ , Ashton? You called me?” His voice broke as it came through more clearly.

Ashton rubbed his eyes, responding, “No, _you_ called _me_.”

“How-how long have you been on?”

“About a minute? Are you okay, I mean it’s like 3 am and you’re-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Sorry I called you, I’ll just, um, go.”

“Wait, Luke-”

Ashton pulled the phone away from his ear, seeing the screen say call ended. “Dammit, Luke.” He pushed away the blanket that was suddenly too hot to be using, remembering his hard on. He palmed himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, but he needed more than just his own hand.

“I hate him,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed a towel from his suitcase and headed to the bathroom. He knew it was stupid to take a cold shower at 3 in the morning and that everybody in his house could probably guess why he was taking one, but he didn’t care; his stomach was already twisting from not touching himself. He was so tired still, he didn’t even want to deal with jerking off, he just wanted to sleep.

And after a few minutes spent showering and another trying to catch his breath and stop shivering, he was bundled up in blankets and closing his eyes again.

(Of course, he dreamed about Luke and had to deal with another hard on in the morning.)

**3**

Luke had been quiet all day, and it seemed like Ashton was the only one to notice. Michael and Calum were too busy making out on the tour bus (much to Ashton’s protests) to notice either of them. They were doing interviews today, still in Sydney, just a couple days before they leave to continue the tour. Fortunate for both of them, Luke hadn’t brought up the phone call he’d made that one morning, saving both of them from having an embarrassing talk Ashton was hoping to avoid altogether.

Which seemed like the most reasonable choice because talking about it might lead to Ashton admitting his feelings and in the middle of their tour definitely did _not_ seem like a good time to unearth those thoughts. 

So, they sat in the back seat of the van together while Michael and Calum were in front of them loudly discussing something about _Guardians of the Galaxy_. Luke was focused on staring out the window as they sped along the highway and Ashton was focused on him.

He nudged Luke with his shoulder softly, and the boy practically jumped as he came out of his headspace to look over at Ashton. “You okay?” he asked gently.

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat and blinked at him before nodding his head, slowly turning back to stare out the window. 

Not quite ignoring him, but also not quite as easy around him as usual.

Hopefully they’d work it out soon considering they’d be sharing hotel rooms for the last few weeks of their tour.

Ashton let himself get absorbed in his phone as they continued to drive to the studio where they were doing the interviews, and before long, they were piling out, being pushed inside by their security before too many fans showed up.

Then began the long day of talking with each interviewer, sometimes alone, sometimes in pairs, sometimes as a whole band. Ashton was acutely aware of the fact that Luke seemed to be trying to stick with him–as soon as they had walked inside, he’d been glued to Ashton’s side practically. Not that he minded.

He only minded when him and Luke were supposed to do an interview together next, and Luke was nowhere to be found. The interviewer was prepared to do the interview with just Ashton, but he had insisted that he could find him soon.

Which was a total lie because the building was huge and he had no idea where Luke would have wandered off to. Figuring he would at least stay on the their floor, Ashton checked all the meeting rooms and recording areas before looking in the bathrooms and radio rooms. The boy seemed to have disappeared.

It was when he was walking back to the room his interview was supposed to be in that he passed by a door he hadn’t bothered checking: maintenance closet. Why would he be in there after all?

The only thing that made him stop and think twice about the door was the muffled moanings he heard from behind it as he passed. He listened to the now-familiar whines for a moment, just to make sure if was actually Luke and not some other guy jacking off in a supply closet. Nervously, he knocked on the door, waiting for the moaning to stop.

“Uh, Luke?” he called softly, grateful that the hallway was empty so nobody could see him talking to a door.

“Ashton?” the younger boy asked through the door, his voice indistinct and low.

“We have an interview, like, um, right now? We kinda need you to do it.” He bit his lip, trying to not imagine Luke standing there, his eyes blown, his hair slightly messed up and sweaty, his breath rapid, his hand around his-

“I-I’ll be there in a minute,” Luke answered back tightly.

Ashton nodded even though he knew Luke couldn’t see and turned to head back to the interview room. Apparently he had taken too much time to find Luke because the interviewer was now sitting with Michael and Calum, laughing and asking them questions as they kept sharing that stupid “I’m In Love With My Best Friend” look Ashton was definitely _not_ jealous of.

After standing off to the side watching them for a minute, Ashton felt Luke drift up to him, brushing his shoulder. For a minute, Ashton tried not to say anything, but Luke’s bottom lip looked so bitten raw and all he could think about was how he must bite it when he hits that high and how much he wished he could get him to that high. Tilting his head towards Luke just enough not to make eye contact but look like he was still talking to him, Ashton asked, “You good now?”

He meant it in the least sarcastic way possible, but Luke’s blush was hard to miss as it spread across his cheek and down his neck. “I’m fine,” he muttered back, his voice still rough, as he turned his head away from Ashton.

At least he was just as embarrassed as Ashton felt.

(Luke hardly even said anything in his interviews with Ashton the rest of the day, would hardly even sit close to him on the couch.)

**4**

In theory, going out to a party when Ashton was already feeling sick wasn’t a very good idea. Michael and Calum had convinced him that their friend was “really chill and always has good beer.” His stomach had been churning all day and all he really wanted to do was lay on the couch and watch reruns of old shows on Netflix; but Luke had given him one look and he’d suckered.

He’d barely gotten one beer down before he felt it coming back up. Without another word to whatever guy he was talking to, Ashton headed upstairs to the bathroom before he threw up on whoever’s carpet this was. He made it onto his knees in front of the toilet just before he started puking.

A minute later, his head spinning, he sat back and reached up to flush the toilet. He felt so tired and so weak, and he didn’t think he’d even be able to make it back downstairs without falling over. He laid his head against the bathtub next to him, and the coldness of it woke him up a little. He wrapped his hands around the side and pulled himself in sloppily, almost banging his head on faucet. Bringing his legs into the tub to fit in all the way, he curled up. The tub was hard but the coldness helped clear his mind some. He closed his eyes and felt the chill spread through his body.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he heard the bathroom door slam shut, waking him up. About to pick up his head to see who it was before they started using the toilet while he was laying right there, he froze when he heard a familiar low moan that went straight to his crotch.

Suddenly wide awake, he listened to Luke’s moaning for a moment as his dick grew hard through the tight fabric of his jeans. He should say something, say anything to let him know that he was like 3 feet away, but by now he _loved_ those little whines and moans that he made. He wished he was the reason he was making those noises, wished they were in the same bed and getting each other off.

He threw his head back into the faucet as he palmed himself, forgetting that he was in a tub. “ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered, loud enough to be heard over Luke’s moans apparently.

As the groaning stopped, the curtain around the tub moved back to reveal Luke standing above him, his hair messed up and his eyes impossibly bright in such a dimly lit bathroom. “Why are you–fuck, nevermind.”

Rubbing the back of his head where he had hit the faucet, Ashton sat up in the tub as Luke closed the toilet seat and sat on that. He crossed his arms and leaned on them across his legs to probably hide the bulge in his pants still. Ashton was still aware of his own hard on, but the pain in his head was enough to distract him and let his dick become flaccid again . Luke’s cheeks were pink, but somehow he met Ashton’s eyes.

“What were you doing in here?” Luke asked.

“I-I got sick.”

With that, Luke seemed to forget about the awkwardness from their situation. “Sick? Are you okay? I can take you home.”

Ashton smiled at him softly, he looked so concerned for him. “No, you can stay for-”

“It’s fine, I’ll drive us home. This party sucks anyways. I just, um, need, like, a minute.” His blush was back as he shifted his eyes away.

 _Couldn’t have sucked that much if you had to come in here to jack off_ , Ashton thought bitterly, suddenly realizing that he’d probably been doing something with somebody at the party that had gotten him excited enough. _Somebody besides me_.

He pulled himself out of the bathtub and awkwardly walked out of the bathroom, letting Luke close (and lock) the door behind him. Still a little dizzy, he hugged the wall as he made his way downstairs, trying to search through the groups of people for Michael and Calum. He found them after a few minutes, clinging to each other as they sat on a couch drinking with a few other people.

Michael saw him first, calling out, “There you are! He’s been looking for you for an hour!”

“Who?” Ashton asked, moving closer so he wouldn’t have to yell as loud.

“Who do you think? Who else would look for you?”

 _Luke was looking for me?_ Ashton frowned, not sure what had happened in between “looking for him” and stumbling into the bathroom to get off. “Yeah, he found me. He’s gonna take me home, so find another way home, okay?”

Calum, who had been trying to listen to a story somebody near him was telling him, turned to Michael and buried his head in his neck, laughing like an idiot. They were already plastered, that much was obvious, so it’s not like they were gonna be heading home anytime soon. Michael focused his attention back on Calum, kissing his shoulder, and Ashton took that as a signal that their conversation was over.

He waded out of the crowd just in time to see Luke walking down the stairs, meeting his eyes. He made his way over to him, and together they walked outside and to Ashton’s car parked on the side street.

They drove back to the house they rented in LA, Ashton’s stomach beginning to feel sick again as Luke barely avoided hitting other cars when he switched lanes (he was a shitty driver); but they made it home alive. Without any other words to each other, Ashton headed to his bedroom as Luke turned the tv on, keeping the volume down low enough as to not disturb Ashton.

**5**

Ashton was really beginning to hate the sound of an alarm clock going off at 6 in the morning. Reaching over, he sloppily pushed the hotel alarm clock onto the floor, effectively shutting it up (and probably breaking it).

He sighed, sitting up and pushing back the blanket covering himself. Sometime during the night, their air cooler must have shut off because the room was suffocatingly hot. His sweaty hair was sticking to the back of his neck and forehead, something the really hated the feeling of. He crawled out of bed, looking over at the still sleeping body curled up on top of the covers of the other bed.

“Luke, wake up,” he called as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

From the bed, Luke rolled over onto his stomach, throwing one arm off the side of the bed.

Ashton reached for his pillow and tossed it at Luke, hitting him in the side of the face. He made a low groan, but didn’t move any. Laughing, Ashton hopped up on his bed and laid across his body, their backs against each other and their feet tangling together.

“Wake up, asshole. We got things to do today.”

“Why are you so heavy?” Luke asked as he lifted his head, trying to breathe. He rolled onto his side, causing Ashton to roll over and land next to him on the bed, facing each other.

The older boy smiled and kicked him before getting up and saying, “I’ll wake up the other two assholes.”

Going through the door to their attached hotel room, Ashton wasn’t surprised to find Michael and Calum asleep on one of the beds with the tv blasting still. He nudged Michael awake, who cursed him and all his future children, and eventually he sat up in bed, much to Calum’s quiet protests.

Heading back to his and Luke’s room, he pulled the younger boy out of his bed, telling him, “Just put some sweats on and get in the van.”

Grumbling, Luke listened to Ashton as he himself pulled on shorts and a jacket, double checking to make sure Michael and Calum were going to be ready to leave.

He felt like such a parent, but they practically were his unruly, rebellious teenage kids.

After managing to usher them all into the van, they started on their drive to the venue through the heat, Michael complaining that Texas was “being mean to them” the whole time.

Ashton was glad when they arrived and their security said they had about two hours before the meet and greet was scheduled. He headed straight for his assigned dressing room, crashing on the couch immediately and hoping that he can get at least another hour of sleep.

He was asleep before he knew it and it felt like he’d only been for a minute when he was waking up, his neck in pain from the uncomfortable position of sleeping on the couch. He still felt gross and sweaty and a shower sounded really nice at the moment.

After finding a towel and somebody to direct him to the venue showers, Ashton groggily stepped inside the room. He hardly heard one of the other showers running as he undressed and stepped under the hot water.

He was halfway through with washing his hair when he started to hear low moans from the shower next to his. Pausing, he listened to the moaning, his dick twitching as he stood there with the warm water hitting his chest.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Ashton thought to himself. _How often can one person really need to get off? And why am I always, always right around him?_

He doesn’t even know how he can get out of this situation this time. If he turns off his water, Luke will probably notice and hear him moving around to get back into his clothes; but if he waits until Luke is done showering then it’s inevitable that he’ll realize somebody had been standing in here right next to him naked the whole time. 

Either way, Ashton was screwed.

So he decided to wash the soap out of his hair and shove his knuckles in his mouth. Bracing himself against the shower tiles with his elbow, he used his free hand to grab his hard length. He bit hard on the fist in his mouth as Luke’s moans grew louder and louder, echoing across the tiles and into Ashton’s stall.

He pressed his forehead against the tiles as he tried to keep his breaths from being heard by Luke. Ashton was already so hard and he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep quiet with Luke just on the other side of the shower.

Luke’s moans continued, and Ashton couldn’t help reaching past his throbbing dick to press a finger to his hole. Biting his hand hard enough to almost cry out, he pushed one of his wet fingers inside and started to pump himself for a short minute before slipping another finger in. He spread them apart and continued to push them in and out while Luke relentlessly moaned and whined. 

For once in his life, Ashton was thankful that his fingers were so long because he could so easily reach that bundle of nerves that would send shivers through his body. While, based off Luke’s moans became lower and his breaths sounded more rapid and shallow, Luke approached the edge, Ashton was still trying to desperately keep quiet. 

He pumped himself with two fingers a few more times, and Luke’s moans finally slowed down. He could hear him trying to catch his breathe and few short curse words before the water finally turned off. Cringing, Ashton listened to only his shower water running and he froze, pulling out his fingers to wrap around his dick tightly. The more he squeezed, the more pain there was and the more he could focus on keeping quiet.

Luke must have stepped out of his stall by now, and Ashton was just waiting for him to say something, call him out and tell him how fucking _weird_ he was to stay in there while he was getting off.

Ashton stopped breathing altogether as he heard Luke moving around the room, guessing that he was getting his clothes on or drying his hair. A moment passed, and Ashton thought that Luke must be so out of it to not notice that somebody was in the other shower.

 _Maybe I’m in the_ \-- “Ashton?” _Oh, fuck_.

Before he could even think of a reply, Luke squeaked out, “Sorry.” Ashton listened as there was another moment of shuffling and then the door out to the hallway being emptied. He waited another minute before he let out his breath.

His dick was still painfully hard, so Ashton pressed three fingers into his hole and reached until he hit the nerves. It only took a minute before he felt his stomach unravel and he released onto the shower tiles in front of him. He sighed, pulling his fist out of his mouth and his fingers out of his hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered as he leaned his elbows forward and closed his eyes. His heart was hammering, ready to burst out his chest and he was sure he knees were going to give out any minute. He tried to clean the shower and himself as best as he could before turning off his own water. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel and sat down at the bench in the middle of the room. He leaned forward on his elbows and rubbed his forehead.

How was it even possible to get stuck in the same exact situation so many times?

**INTERLUDE**

Ashton didn’t know where Luke was which meant that it was the perfect time to talk to Michael and Calum about him. The couple was (like usual) laying on the couch, a blanket spread across them as Michael lazily twisted his fingers through Calum’s hair. The tv was on, but they looked so domestic and relaxed, they could have both been sleeping right there.

He stepped in front of them, looking down at Michael as he glanced up at him. “Can I talk to you guys about something?”

“I’m sleeping, go away,” Calum mumbled as he buried himself farther under Michael’s arm, curling his legs closer to him.

“About what?” Michael asked, rubbing Calum’s arms.

Ashton sighed and sat down on the adjacent couch, the one him and Luke usually would curl up on. “It’s about Luke.”

“You mean you’re finally going to tell us why you two have been acting weird around each other.” Calum groaned as he sat up, knowing that his nap was over for now.

 _Was it that obvious that we were being awkward?_ “I keep, um, catching Luke…”

Michael and Calum stared at him for moment, waiting for him to finish his answer, but Ashton didn’t supply one. “Could you be a little less vague?” Michael prompted.

“While he’s like, uh–getting off.” Ashton could feel the blush flooding his cheeks. Why did he think it would be a good idea to talk to them about this?

They were both quiet for a minute before Calum started laughing loudly, his infectious giggle spreading to Michael also. Ashton tried to glare at them, wishing they were taking this serious, but it was hard to look as intimidating as he wanted to with his face as red as it felt.

Between laughs, Calum said, “They have a name for that, Ash. It’s called _voyeurism_.”

“No, it’s not! I’m not trying to walk in on him jerking off! It just keeps happening!” In Ashton’s defense, he was trying his hardest with such a hot face to prove his point of this whole conversation. “I–just, who needs to jack off that often?”

“How many times have you guys had a circle jerk?” Michael asked, causing Calum to burst into a fit of giggles again. 

“It wasn’t a circle jerk!” He paused, trying to gather his composure. “It’s happened like five times over the past month and I just don’t know why it keeps happening-”

Michael laughed, saying, “Maybe you guys are soulmates.” He looked at Calum and smiled. “Jerk-mates.”

Ashton wanted to throw a pillow (or something more painful) at them. Of course they wouldn’t take it seriously. They both continued to laugh as Ashton laid down on the couch and buried his head in the cushions.

A moment later, their laughter died down and a body suddenly flopped down on top of his legs, followed by another laying across his ass.

“So what? You’re worried that he’s getting off too much? Scared that he’s gonna get that thing where you get hair all over your hands?” Michael, laying on his Ashton’s ass, asked.

“Please, Mike, that’s not true. You would have definitely gotten that as a teenager if it was,” Calum snorted as he replied.

“I would still get it, what are you talking about?”

Ashton lifted his head so they could hear him as he said, “Neither of you guys are helping me.”

“Fine, tell us about the situations.”

“Fuck that,” Ashton said, glaring over his shoulder at Michael.

“C’mon, it’ll help us understand. I mean, obviously he’s been extra excited or frustrated or something lately. You can’t blame the kid if he’s just been in situations a lot recently where he gets hard.” Michael and Calum finally rolled off him, returning to their own couch.

Ashton groaned and reluctantly told them about each time, leaving out a lot of details (not to mention the fact that he had to jerk himself off too after each time). A silence followed for a moment after he finished talking about the most recent incident in Texas.

“Well,” Michael started, “I think you’re a complete idiot.”

“What? Why?” He looked back between Michael and Calum.

Rolling his eyes, Calum said, “It’s you, dumbass.”

“Me? What do I have to do with-”

“The reason he needs to get off so much is because of you. He thinks about you and bam, he’s hard. Then you just happen to walk in while he is a few times.”

Ashton stared at them. “That doesn’t-”

“It does,” Michael started, holding up one finger. “The first time, well, he told us that time that after you left that he’d had some weird dream about you, but he refused to tell us about the dream.” He held up another finger. “The second time, again, another dream that he wouldn’t tell us about. Who knows what’s wrong with that kid? Third time, he’d been sitting on the couch with you during all those interviews, so close, but, you know, he couldn’t just reach over and grab you and fuck you against-”

“Okay, move on,” Ashton said, his face blushing again.

Michael smiled and laughed. “What was next? Oh, the party, right?”

“I wasn’t even around him that night, how could I have been the reason?”

Calum laughed. “This one is my favorite.”

“I know, right?” Michael said, reaching for Calum’s hand with a fond smile. “After you disappeared, he came to find us, saying he couldn’t find you. You know, we told him to go find you himself, and he looked, like, really sad?” He turned to Calum, who nodded in agreement. “Later we saw him talking with this guy and then whoever the guy was tried to kiss him and Luke just pushed him away. He practically ran away, and we didn’t see him again until he was leaving with you that night.”

“How would that make him get hard because of me? It was that guy,” Ashton asked, unsure where this story was going.

“Wait, okay? There's more. The next day, he came to us and told us about it, saying that he had been talking to the guy about you, was getting hard just from tell him all these great things about you to some stranger, then freaked when the guy kissed him. That’s when he had ran upstairs and into the bathroom to get off and ended up finding you.”

“Just from _talking_ about me? Is that...normal?” Ashton wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or shocked that Luke had never told him about any of this. _Does that mean he has, like, feelings for me? Or does he just want to fuck me?_

Calum scoffed. “It is if you have to share a room with the guy you love, but are not fucking him. Or letting him fuck you. I don’t know any of your guy’s preferences-”

“How often does he tell you guys about these things about me?” Ashton asked, interrupting.

Michael and Calum shared a look, some understanding passing between them. “Often,” Michael said. “Not a lot when we first got the band together, you know, because he was really shy about all this stuff still, but a lot more often in the past couple of months.”

“He really loves you, Ash,” Calum said, nodding.

“But you’ve been an ignorant asshole this whole time and won’t tell him you love him back, you dick.” Michael was practically glaring at him, and Ashton suddenly felt guilty.

 _All this time, and I never realized?_ “Fuck,” Ashton muttered, falling back across the couch.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like he’s a sexually frustrated teenage boy who gets hard every time he thinks about because he’s so in love and wants to be with you so badly,” Calum said, rolling his eyes at Ashton again as he stood, walking towards the kitchenette in the tour bus.

MIchael stood and walked over to Ashton. Patting him on the shoulder, he said, “Just fuck him, bro.”

Ashton groaned and buried his head under the pillow.

**1**

Ashton should have known that exploring the city with Michael and Calum would only end with them ditching him to go make out in some quiet area fans wouldn’t follow them.

Rolling his eyes, he started to walk back to their hotel, trying to take as many pictures and talk with fans as he possibly could while still walking. 

It took longer than he wanted, but finally, exhausted, he said goodbye and went into the hotel. The elevator ride was boring and tiring and all Ashton really wanted to do was get into his hotel room and lay down. Once he was finally at his door, he dug through his pocket for the room card, but came out empty-handed.

“Shit,” he murmured as he remembered leaving his card in his bag. On the tour bus. Outside.

He knocked on the door, calling out Luke’s name to see if he was in there. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened but all he heard was silence. “Fantastic.” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Luke’s number, waiting for the ringing to stop and for him to pick up. 

“Answer your phone, asshole,” he muttered into the phone as it switched to the voicemail message.

Groaning, he made his way back towards the elevator, still calling Luke’s number again. He finally gave up when he stepped out of the hotel and let security tell everybody to leave as he made his way towards their tour bus. He stepped into the bus and was searching for his backpack in the main area when he started hearing soft moans.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered, already so familiar with Luke’s moaning he didn’t need to be any closer.

The moans were coming from the bunk area, and Ashton was so tired he didn’t want to deal with this right now; he just wanted his room card so he could go back to his room and jerk himself off without having to worry about Luke.

But he couldn’t find his damn backpack and Luke was moaning louder and he was getting harder and he just knew that, of course, _of course_ , his backpack was probably sitting on his bunk in the back. Right above Luke’s bunk.

“I hate my life,” he muttered as he pressed his palms to his eyes. Why was he always in such an awkward position, why couldn’t he just get-

“ _Ash_ ,” Luke moaned from the bunk area, making Ashton freeze.

Never ever before had he heard his name called in such a filthy way, and knowing it came from Luke’s pink lips made him weak in the knees.

“Fuck it,” he said, throwing his phone on the couch and making his way towards the bunk area. When he moved the door open, his vision tunneled as he saw Luke, shirtless and laying on his bunk.

He wasn’t even sure if Luke saw him walking towards him, but he took the initiative and just crawled across him, straddling him as he leaned down to kiss him. Luke jumped and practically choked as he pressed his hands against Ashton’s chest. He’d never had such a sloppy yet heated kiss with anybody ever, and he didn’t ever want to pull back, but he figured he owed it to Luke’s hammering heart.

Pulling back, he smirked at Luke’s terrified look. “Hi,” he murmured against his lips.

“F-fuck, Ashton, what-what are you d-doing?” he stuttered out, his breathing hard and rapid.

“What does it look like?” Ashton dipped down to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re very, uh, _vocal_.”

“No, no, no, oh, fuck, Ashton, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Ashton slid his mouth across to his jaw and sucked a hickey, causing Luke to whine as his voice died out. “Don’t apologize,” he whispered. “I like it.”

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Luke whimpered, bucking his hips up to meet Ashton’s.

The older boy continued to slide his lips across Luke’s jaw and neck, finally moving to his exposed collarbone. He only pulled back to pull his shirt over his head, quickly discarding it.

Luke was breathing hard underneath him, and for all his efforts, he was fumbling to undo the button on Ashton’s jeans. Ashton leaned back on his knees, still straddling Luke as he gently took away his hands and undid the button himself and took them off, along with his shoes. The younger boy reached out for him, pulling him back down and lifting his body to meet his.

Ashton could feel Luke’s hard on straining against his jeans as he pressed it to Ashton’s thigh. Sloppily, he reached down to take off Luke’s pants, all the while sucking hickeys across his skin. Luke practically whined as Ashton pulled his pants off past his feet and groped around for a second before snaking his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers.

The older boy felt so hard and all he wanted to do was get Luke’s lips around his throbbing dick, but instead he softly stroked Luke’s for a minute before pulling his boxers off all the way. Still holding Luke by the shaft, he increased his pumping to a more rapid rhythm as Luke struggled to keep his soft moans back.

“A-Ashton, fuck-fuck me, _please_ , I-I _need_ you to-to _fuck me_ ,” Luke spat out between moans.

Pulling his hand back, Ashton pressed a kiss to the corner of Luke's lips as he lowered his body on to the younger boy's. Everywhere their skin touched sent hot tingles through Ashton's body, numbing his brain to anything besides _LukeLukeLuke_.

As their dicks rubbed against each other, Luke moaned into Ashton's mouth and the older boy smirked back. He pulled back and watched Luke's eyes open as he breathed hard. Almost expertly, Ashton twisted them around so he was laying on his back and Luke was spread across his stomach on top of him.

Luke’s eyes grew wide, searching across Ashton’s face as they continued to grind. “Ever given somebody a blowjob?” Ashton asked roughly, a dark smirk across his face.

Not only blushing but also smiling, Luke whispered back a _yes_ against Ashton’s lips. Slowly, he leaned back on his legs and ran his hands across the older boy: his shoulders, his chest, his abs. With Luke’s hands gripping his hip, Ashton gasped as the younger boy’s thumb traced over his tip. Lightly, he worked his thumb across Ashton, painfully slow, but the aching burn in his lower stomach was worth it; worth it for Luke.

His cheeks were red, as if he was embarrassed of what he was doing, but all the innocence Ashton had been able to pretend Luke vanished in a blink of an eye as Luke took Ashton into his mouth, his eyes flitting up to look at him under his eyelashes.

Ashton swore to God, he thought Luke was _humming_ as he started bobbing his head up and down, trying to take in as much of Ashton as he could. He felt like his whole body was vibrating, each molecule, each atom was in overdrive. If he didn’t have any willpower, he probably would have came right then and there.

“Don’t stop, Luke, _fuck, ohmygod_ ,” Ashton moaned as Luke laughed, his bright red lips still around him.

Ashton couldn’t even imagine all the amazing things they could do together, but he knew that from now on, he was requesting a blow job from Luke at least every other day.

Unsure how much Luke could take, Ashton made sure not to let his hips jerk up and hit Luke’s throat. Not that he needed to since Luke was still trying to bring more and more of Ashton into his mouth, his bobbing increasing speed before finally growing sloppy. One of his hands reached around and started rubbing the inside of Ashton’s thigh, the friction creating heat that spread through his whole body.

Finally, when Ashton wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back from coming down Luke’s throat, the younger boy pulled away, resting his nose on Ashton’s hip. His breathing was hard, and Ashton simply took his hand into his, squeezing tightly.

“J-just,” his voice cracked, making Luke turn his head away and cough for a minute, “give me, like a, a minute.”

Ashton rubbed his hand along Luke’s bare back, trying to soothe him and his wildly beating heart. Slowly, he repositioned them so Ashton was straddling over Luke again, the younger boy still trying to catch his breath as he laid propped up against a pillow.

“Do we…?” Luke motioned back and forth between them.

Nodding, Ashton said, “If you want to.”

Luke leaned forward and the older boy met him halfway, their lips sliding against each other. “Yes,” the younger boy breathed, “of course.”

Ashton didn’t think he had felt so much fond and love for Luke right then; he looked so exhausted and wrecked and blissful all at once. What they were doing felt like so much more than just sex. It was like they were finally saying all the unaired thoughts that they’d each had but never voiced. This was their way of saying “look I’ve had this giant crush on you since we meant and we’re really close and I know that it might be scary to be in a relationship, but I think we should try because we might make it and we can’t keep sliding by each other like this and not saying anything even though we both know it.”

Or maybe Ashton was overthinking it.

Regardless, he was happy to be here with Luke, and he knew that this wouldn’t be like one-night stands he’s had before because 1) they were in the middle of a tour and there wasn’t really a way of getting away from each other and 2) it just felt so right to be with Luke that Ashton couldn’t possibly imagine not having any kind of relationship after this.

And Luke smiling up at him, nodding his head to say that he was ready to go, only added to his belief that this would be more than a fling.

"Suck ‘em," Ashton instructed quietly, holding his fingers to Luke's mouth. Eagerly, he took three of Ashton’s fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over and around them. Luke’s bright blue eyes kept contact with Ashton’s and he could barely hide how much he wanted to _completely wreck_ him.

“How loud can you get?” Ashton asked, his eyes flickering over their tangled bodies.

Luke stared at him, unsure of how or if he was supposed to answer. Before he could decided, Ashton traced his hand down Luke's front and felt the shivers travel across his body. The younger boy gasped as Ashton pressed a finger to his hole, teasing him a little before pushing all the way in. Luke’s moan was deep and throaty and rough and it went to straight to Ashton’s dick, making him twitch slightly.

“Fuck, how many do you usually use by yourself?” Ashton asked as he moved his single finger around, already feeling that Luke wasn’t very tight.

“T-two,” Luke mumbled back, his hands gripping the sheets below him.

Ashton smiles at him and reached with his free hand to take one of Luke’s hand, rubbing his thumb into his sweaty skin. Leaning in, he pressed kisses up his bare thigh and rested his nose against his bony hip as he sucked a bruise into the skin.

Slowly, he pulled out his finger and pushed two back in. Luke’s body shuddered as Ashton spread his fingers after a moment and reached farther, hoping his fingers were long enough to reach Luke’s prostate. Luke whined as he bucked his hips up and indirectly pushing Ashton's fingers further inside him, his voice cracking as he bounced in and out.

“M-more, Ash, _p-please_ ,” Luke moaned, squeezing Ashton’s hand tight.

Ashton smiled at him before pushing another finger in, scissoring Luke open more. Luke’s moans were so filthy, they made Ashton keep reaching for that bundle of nerves, wanting to make Luke feel as good as he possibly could.

A minute of Luke moaning and grunting passed before Ashton finally pulled his fingers all the way out. Luke's eyes following him, he got up from the bed and searched around for his backpack (which was on his bunk after all) before returning with a bottle of lube and a condom. Rushing, he rolled the condom on and applied lube to his throbbing dick and to Luke’s hole. Using one hand, he lifted up Luke at the hips and lined himself up.

He locked eyes with Luke and he didn’t have to even ask if he was ready; he could see in his wrecked look that he was. Slowly, Ashton pushed his length in until their hips were slotted against each other. He stayed still for a moment, letting Luke’s breathy moans slow a bit so he was adjusted to the feeling.

“ _Fuck, Ash,_ -” Luke breathed out, his voice turning into a whine as Ashton started rotating his hips.

Luke was making so much noise, and Ashton couldn’t help but love it, almost _proud_ that he was being so loud because of _him_ finally. He never wanted to end, wanted to go like this all night long.

Speeding up his movements only caused Luke to moan even louder, and when Ashton finally hit _that spot_ , he thought Luke was for sure going to ruin his vocal cords. His back arched up, his hands trying to find some grip on the sweaty sheets under him. Ashton reached out, using one hand to grip the younger boy’s jaw as he leaned down to kiss him roughly before continuing to pound down into him. Ashton could feel himself unraveling as he listened to Luke turning into a complete mess below him.

“I-I,” Luke murmured, trying to form words between his moans, “think I-I’m close, Ash, I-”

Hiding a smile, Ashton only grinded harder down on him. His movements were sloppy, but Luke’s grip on his hand was enough to let him know that it was just what the younger boy needed. He didn’t want it to be over, but he knew that this would not be the last time they were doing this.

He squeezed Luke’s hand tight, saying, “Come with me.”

The younger boy met Ashton’s eyes, his lips splitting into a weak but fond smile. “I-I-”

Luke never finished his sentence as both of them came at the same time, their moans and obscenities mixing in the hot air around them. Ashton dug into Luke as he rode his high out, Luke clenching their still-tangled hand.

After what seemed like forever, they both came down, their chests sticky with Luke's come. Exhausted, Ashton leaned down and rested his forehead on Luke's.

“Holy shit,” the younger boy whispered, his warm breath blowing across Ashton’s face.

“I can’t believe you let me get off to you getting off for weeks when we could have doing that.”

Laughing, Luke tilted his chin up to lightly meet his lips.

Grudgingly, the older boy pulled himself away from Luke, walking away to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wet a towel. Returning quickly, he took care of cleaning Luke and himself before tossing the towel back into the bathroom. Luke reached out for Ashton as he walked back from the bathroom, and, after pulling on his discarded boxers, he crawled in next to Luke on his bunk, despite the fact that they were definitely too big to be sharing a bed.

He couldn’t be bothered to care.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the spacing is all weird lmao
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://cluffords.tumblr.com/) :-)


End file.
